SISTER, SISTER
by bronx4life
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo are getting married. But, what happens when Kikyo's rebellious twin sister comes back after 4 years? I suck with summaries! Just read you won't regret. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW MY STORY AND I'LL REVIEW YOURS! '
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my wonderful peoples! Sorry for having to delete **_**"Misery Business"**_** but I just wasn't feeling it anymore. Plus, I got this REALLY good story idea that's just going to keep bugging me until I finally post it! So, here you guys go with my new story: **

**"SISTER, SISTER"**

**~CHAPTER ONE~**

**JULY 19, 2008 ; SATURDAY**

"Inu-boo!!!" Kikyo Higurashi yelled her eyes filled with tears. She gripped the slim pole that she was sitting on tighter so if she ever fainted from shock she wouldn't fall back into the lake behind her.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Inuyasha Takahashi smirked.

"Inu-boo!!!" Kikyo yelled again, salty tears were now running down her cheeks.

Unable to speak in the middle of her crying she shook her head violently up and down. "…YES…" she was able to blurt out she hugged Inuyasha, her now new fiancé and continued to cry on his shoulders.

Inuyasha lifted her up from the pole bridal style and spun her around. "I love you." He smiled and kissed her passionately when she lifted up her head from crying.

When they broke apart for air she smiled brightly. "I love you too."

**4 YEARS BEFORE ALL OF THIS HAPPENED…**

Kagome Higurashi kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll be _riiiight_ back." She said with a wink. She got ready to get up from the red-sheeted king sized bed only wearing a black bra and panties.

"Noooo." Inuyasha said playfully as he held on to her arm as she tried to get up.

She giggled playfully as she got herself loose from his grip and walked into his private bathroom.

Inuyasha took his gaze off the bathroom door and started to stare up into his ceiling. He heard a quiet knock on his room door. "Uh…come in?" he commanded which sounded more like a question. _'Who could that possible be? Sesshomaru is at work and won't come back till 10pm and all the maids and butlers have the day off.'_ he thought.

"Hey." The girl that walked in said quietly.

Inuyasha immediately got up recognizing the scent…it was Kagome's twin sister…Kikyo. "What are you doing here?" he questioned her cluelessly.

"Don't pretend that you _don't_ want to see me!" Kikyo scolded at him, but was still able to keep a seductive look on her face.

"Uh…" Inuyasha began. "I…don't…"

Before he could say anything else Kikyo had already pounced on him and started kissing and sucking on his neck. "What are you trying to do? Give me a massive hickey?!" Inuyasha yelled trying to prowl her off of him. It was hard for him to resist. He Vanilla scented hair, her milky soft skin, her cherry flavored chap stick, was intoxicating him. Forgetting everything and all the consequences that could come. Inuyasha gave into all the candy kisses that he was receiving and even started caressing her soft skin.

The bathroom door opened. Inuyasha and Kikyo bother heard a gasp. Kikyo smirked already knowing who it was after all Kagome had already told her that she was going to see Inuyasha that day.

All Inuyasha could do was just stare with regret in his eyes.

Salty tears running down Kagome's face she quickly picked up her clothes that were lying on the floor. "How could you…" Kagome whispered but Inuyasha and Kikyo heard her.

Inuyasha was unable to say anything since Kikyo silenced him with a long hungry kiss. But, he still kept his gaze on Kagome.

Before Kagome left her eyes already red from crying she whispered: "I loved you."

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Sesshomaru Takahashi, Inuyasha older stepbrother called Inuyasha over to discuss some business plans. So, Kikyo was by herself in her room thinking of who to call first now that Inuyasha and her were finally engaged.

They've been seeing each other for at least 3-4 years now. Ever since Kagome's career blew up, Kagome hasn't been back with her friends and family almost since she caught Inuyasha and Kikyo in bed with each other.

"Kikyo Takahashi." Kikyo said to herself. "I like that…_a lot_." She picked up her hot pink razr phone and called her bestie Yura.

_KIKYO: HEY GURLIE!_

_YURA: HEY, WAT'S UP? ME AND JAKOTSU ARE JUST SHOPPING AT WET SEAL_

_KIKYO: TELL JAKOTSU I SAID "HI, GURLIE!"_

There was a pause as Yura told Jakotsu Kikyo's message to him.

_YURA: SO WAT'S GOING ON?_

_KIKYO: OMG! I HAVE SOME BIG NEWS…_

_YURA: WHAT?_

_KIKYO: INUYASHA, HAD PROPOSED TO ME TODAY!_

_YURA: WHAT!!!_

Kikyo also heard Jakotsu yelled in shock too. Yura had obviously put her on speaker phone.

_JAKOTSU: HOW BIG IS THE RING?_

_KIKYO: (laughed)_

_YURA: WHERE?_

_KIKYO: AT "NO TAMA" PARK!_

_YURA: YOU MEAN THE PLACE WHERE HE ASKED YOU OUT ON YOU GUYS'S FIRST REAL DATE?_

_KIKYO: YUP, AND THE RING IS HUGE! HE OBVIOUSLY WENT TO JARED_

_YURA: (laughs) UH..OH… I HAVE TO GO JAKOTSU JUST TRIED TO STEAL A YELLOW HALTER TOP BUT THE CLERK CAUGHT HIM. CALL ME LATER SO WE CAN GO OVER ALL THE DETS!" _

_KIKYO: (laughs) OKAY, BYE_

_YURA: BYE!_

Jakotsu who was getting handcuffed yelled_: "BYE KIKYO!"_

* * *

"Hey RIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango Monoro yelled trying to catch up to her friend Rin Lioyio. Rin abruptly stopped in her tracks they were in front of Shikon University.

"Yes, Sango-Chan?" Rin asked curiously.

As _Sango_ finally caught up to her she was trying to catch her breath. "Big...news..."

"Really?! I _LOVE_ big news! Does Sesshomaru _FINALLY _wants to go on a date with me?!"

"You like Sesshomaru?" Sango asked her, eye brow cocked up.

"That's besides the subject. So, what's the big news?" Rin said blushing trying to changing the subject.

"Kagome's mom told me that in 2 days..." Sango said and then paused for dramatic effect.

"HEY, GUYS GUESS WHAT MRS. HIGURASHI SAID THAT KAGOME IS GOING TO COME BACK IN 2 DAYS!" Ayame Youkai yelled running to her two besties.

Sango sighed disappointed that she wasn't able to say the great news.

"OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I DIDN'T SEE HER IN LIKE 3 YEARS!" Rin yelled happily jumping up and down.

"I _know_ I _only_ see her on TV. Her mom said that she said that she's going to buy herself a mansion down here in Tokyo." Ayame informed.

"I can't wait!" Rin said with a huge grin.

"Yeah, but it'll probably be ackward since what happend between her and Inuyasha. Plus, Inuyasha and Kikyo are like really tight." Sango added.

"Kikyo...that cold-hearted _byotch._" Ayame said and laughed at the end.

Sango and Rin started to laugh.

"Hey, maybe we should have a welcome back party for Kagome." Sango said.

"Yeah! We can have all our friends there, family, food," Ayame said listing all the possible stuff at the party.

"Sexy boys, alcohol, Sesshomaru..."

Sango and Ayame stared at Rin.

"Oh, did I say Sesshomaru?" Rin asked and then giggled. "I mean to say...Sheets." she badly lied.

* * *

**I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally sorry for this chapter to be so frickin short! But, I just had to publish this first to see what you guys thought of the story so far. Even though that it's not enough to judge. I think you guys can already decide if this is a story you want to read till it's over. **

**Tomorrow (Nov.18, 2008) I'm going to give you guys 2 CHAPTERS! to make up for it! **

**~Bronx4Life (I might change my penname. What do you think I should change it too?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everybody! So, here it is told you I'd give you 2 new chapters to make up for giving you a short chapter before and for deleting _"Misery Business" _But I took a long time writing this one so I'm going to give you Chapter 3 tomorrow! ****So, here it is CHAPTER TWO! Don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. PLEASSSSSSSSSE! Lol **

**~SISTER ,SISTER~**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**July 20, 2008 NORTH KOREA**

"KAGOME! I LOVE YOU!!!!" a screaming fan yelled tears in her eyes. "MARRY ME!!!" a screaming fan said tears in HIS eyes.

"…_I drowned out all my sense _

_with the sound of its beating_

_and that's what you get _

_when you let your heart win_

_woaaa woaaaa_

_I wonder _

_How am I supposed to feel_

_When your not here_

_Cause I've burned_

_Every bridge I ever built_

_When you were here _

_I still try_

_Holding on to silly things _

_I never learned_

_Oh whhhhhy _

_All the possibilities_

_I'm sure you've heard…_

_That's what you get_

_When you let your heart win _

_Woaaa woaa _

_That's what you get_

_When you let your heart win _

_I drowned out all my sense _

_with the sound of its beating_

_That's what you get_

_When you let your heart win_

_Wooooaaa wooaaaaa"_

Kagome finished her last note and looked out into the crowd. There were millions of screaming fans. She got ready for her next song as the band behind her started to play another beat.

"_So much for my happy ending." _

Kagome sang. The crowd went crazy when they figured out what song it was.

_"You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say _

_They tell you I'm difficult _

_But so are they _

_But they don't know me _

_Do they even know you? _

_All the things you had for me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things_

_I thought I knew _

_I thought that we could be _

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted _

_We were meat to be _

_Supposed to be_

_But we lost it _

_All of the memories _

_So close to me _

_Just fade away _

_All this time _

_You were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending." _

Kagome sang her last note. As the crowd roared you yelled out "THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She smiled and winked at all her scream fans in the front most of them had "WE LUV KAGOME" written on their faces, signs, shirts, pants, etc.

She stuck up the rock star sign **(I hope you guys know what that is. When you hold down your middle, index, and thumb finger. Or when you just hold down your middle and index) **and ran off stage.

"Great show, Kagome!" Eri Tajio said smiling brightly, her manager.

"Thanks. _Finally_ I get to go back home!"

"I know. But, all because your going back to your home _doesn't_ mean that you have concerts there. Your next concert is at _RENKOTSU _in Tokyo."

"Oh, yeah. I remember that place!" Kagome said happily.

"Yes, so if you want to get back home then I suggest that you go back to your hotel suite, pack up _all_ your belongings, get some sleep, then tomorrow your going to take a limo to the airport. I already arranged for a limo to pick you up in Tokyo and drive you over to your mom's house.

"Thanks!" Kagome said and gave her a hug.

Eri hugged her back. "Now, go on now little miss rock star." She joked.

Kagome laughed. "Okay, bye."

Kagome sprawled out on her hotel suite bed let out an exhausted sigh. She rolled over on her back. "I wonder how much Tokyo has changed? I miss Sango, Rin, Ayame, Mom, Souta, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Koga, _NOT _Kikyo, Inu-." She stopped in her tracks. _'Was I just gonna say Inuyasha? I can't be! I thought I had gotten over him.'_ A tear ran down her cheeks. _'Maybe cause I know I MIGHT see him again. I wonder how much HE changed. I didn't see him in 4 years! I didn't see anybody in 4 years. He didn't love me. He was just using me so that he could make Kikyo jealous...but, what we shared that night was special.'_ She then decided to roll back on her stomach.

"I'm really too lazy to pack."

* * *

"Ew…ew…ew…ew…ew…ew" Ayame said has she placed several 1 subject notebooks in the shopping cart. "What are you saying _ew_ for?" Sango asked.

"Because…" Ayame started as if it was the most obvious thing. "I hate school and I hate school supplies."

"You're going to college by choice I hope you know that." Rin said matter-of-factly

"I can't NOT go to college. My parents would frickin kill me."

Rin and Sango sweat dropped. "You shouldn't be forced." They said at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Hey, let's shop for the party that we're going to have for Kags!" Ayame suggested jumping up and down.

"Okay…we should get some balloons, food…" Sango started.

"…alcohol!" Rin blurted out.

Sango and Ayame stared at her.

"What?! I'm tried of begin always the innocent one in the group. Plus, I never tasted alcohol before."

"Your not even _old_ enough to drink alcohol." Ayame snickered.

"Yeah, you have to be _21_ NOT _20._" Sango informed her.

"Well, I'm old enough to date _23_ year olds." Rin defended herself.

Sango and Ayame rolled their eyes knowing that she was talking about Sesshomaru.

* * *

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Miroku Moushi yelled in the Takahashi mansion.

"ARE YOU FRICKIN RETARDED!? Oh…yeah wait I forgot." Kouga Wolfiya yelled but then smirked.

"Only you, Inuyasha, only you." Sesshomaru Takahashi said calmly.

"What? Was it _that_ wrong to propose to Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Well…yeah…it's _Kinky-ho._" Sesshomaru said disgustedly.

"Wasn't she cheating on you with that emo kid Naraku Urasue?" Miroku asked him.

"_NO!_ She told me that was her _COUSIN!_ There's _NOTHING_ wrong with Kikyo." Inuyasha defended his fiancé

"That's what they _all_ say." Miroku said. "Oh, baby that's just my cousin." Miroku said pretending to be Kikyo, he then pretended to swish his hair.

"No." Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru said.

"You did that too well." Kouga said eyeing him.

"Let's go to the mall and see some hot chicks." Sesshomaru said grabbing his car keys.

"Yeah, let's go somewhere where things make _SENSE!"_ Miroku said.

"You barely understand the mall Miroku. You still think that the person behind the counter is trying to steal your stuff." Kouga joked.

"Har, har, har, bitch." Miroku said then pouted.

"I wanna go to the mall…" Inuyasha pouted.

"Sorry, only people who _aren't_ _engaged_ can go to the mall." Sesshomaru snickered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as the 3 boys left him…by himself…in a huge mansion…with no one else to talk to.

After shopping for school supplies and stuff for Kagome's welcome back party. Sango, Rin, and Ayame had gone to the mall to hang out and buy some stuff for the party.

"Doesn't this look so cute on me?" Ayame asked Rin holding up a yellow halter-top to her upper torso.

"You, know that some gay man tried to steal that shirt today?" the clerk asked and then laughed.

"Wow…I should buy it and hopefully I'll run into the guy and then I'll rub it in." Ayame said happily.

Rin and the clerk rolled their eyes.

"Hey, guys how do these jeans make my ass look?" Sango asked turning around to show off some light blue jeans with a rip in the knee and a faded Japanese flag on the upper part of the left leg.

"Wow! Bootylicious." Rin said.

"It makes your butt look big." Ayame said.

"Good!" Sango said patting her butt. "Who wants a flat ass?"

"Obviously, Kikyo." Ayame said.

The three girls laughed.

In the middle of laughing Rin immediately squealed.

"What?!" Ayame and Sango asked.

Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Miroku were walking up towards them. But of course Rin was just squealing because of Sesshomaru.

'_Breathe…breathe…breathe…act natural.'_ Rin thought to herself. She then started to hyperventilate when they grew closer.

"Hey, guys what are you doing here?" Ayame asked.

"Ugh…we just got some bad news." Kouga said.

The three girls got worried. "What?" Sango asked.

"WAIT! Let's give you _our_ good news…" Sango said happily she looked down at her shoe and saw drool dripping on it. She looked at Rin and saw that Rin was drooling over Sesshomaru.

SLAP. "PERVERT!" Sango yelled.

Miroku rubbed his cheek. "They have a mind of its own!" he defended himself.

"Kagome's coming back!" Ayame exclaimed happily.

"Uh…oh.." Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Sango and Ayame asked.

"The bad news is that…Inuyasha and Kikyo are getting married."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope that you liked this Chapter! If I made any mistakes in spelling or grammar please tell me so that I can fix them! So, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! CHAPTER THREE IS PREMIERING WEDNESDAY (NOV.19,2008)**

**BYE!**

**~BRONX4LIFE**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know what? You guys frickin rock because either you guys reviewed, added me to your story alerts, or story favorites. And I obviously REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Thanks! That really inspires me to right even more. So, here you go! Chapter 3! Thank you for all the reviews!**

**SISTER, SISTER**

**CHAPTER THREE **

**July 21, 2008; Still in North Korea**

"There!" Kagome exclaimed as she packed the last of her things. It was 4:57 in the morning. Eri had told the limo driver to come at 6:00 on the dot. Since she fell asleep last night after the concert she woke up at 4:00 to pack. Some of her stuff was already in her bags, anyways. She placed her baby blue iPod touch, big black Baby Phat purse holding most of her make-up, money, etc., and a medium sized black notebook with little twinkling stars on it, which was her songbook on the hotel's queen sized bed.

"I'll just take a long nice hot shower." She said to herself as she grabbed a light pink towel from a hanger next to the bathroom door.

* * *

**July 21, 2008 ; Tokyo, Japan ; 10:00 A.M.**

In a 2-bedroom 2-bathroom apartment there was a brown haired, brown-eyed girl putting on her clothes. Which consist of black sweat pants, a white form-fitting tank top, all white Air Force Ones sneakers, her hair in a high ponytail held with a white scrunchie and topped off with some white chop-sticks, and big hooped silver earrings. She wore no make-up. Sango grabbed her purse and was heading for the front door when Ayame came up behind her and took out one of her chop-sticks out of Sango's head. "Where are _you_ going?"

"I'm going to go pick up the cake that we ordered for Kagome's party? What are you doing awake? Usually you and Rin sleep till like 3:00 pm when there's no school." Sango said folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, I _am_ a very light sleeper. So, I heard you getting ready. And I want to come too!" Ayame exclaimed beginning to jump up and down. "Well, be quiet. Don't wake up Rin! I'm just going to the store I don't need 2 people following me. See, now you is just company…but you and Rin now that's a crowd." Sango said.

"Don't worry! Rin is probably having dreams about Sesshomaru. I'll put on my sweats and then we'll go." Ayame reassured Sango.

**~RIN'S DREAM~**

_There was a field full of purple flowers and purple flowered trees everywhere. Rin was happily picking flowers when she saw a white figure come into sight. She quickly got up, when the figure got closer and immediately dropped her flowers when she saw that it was Sesshomaru. _

_He was wearing all white. Which was weird cause who really wears all white? But, to Rin that was the sexiest outfit ever. "Hey, Rin." Sesshomaru said huskily. Rin was about to melt like right there. "S-S-Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" _

_Ignoring what she said Sesshomaru started to strip, starting off with his shirt, and eventually with his pants. Seeing this Rin immediately blushed and pretended to cover her eyes when really she was peeking through one of her straying fingers. _

_She felt warm hands place above hers as she covered her eyes. Sesshomaru had removed her hands from her eyes. "Don't you want to see this?" Sesshomaru asked her seductively. _

_Rin just stared as he slowly reached for his boxers… BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEP!_

**~END OF RIN'S DREAM~**

Rin woke up fiercely as she looked at the ringing alarm clock. "Who set my alarm clock? I don't have school today!" she asked to nobody in particular. "It was getting to the good part!" Rin sobbed.

Sango and Ayame thought that it would be funny for them to set Rin's alarm clock which she was sleeping.

"Hopefully, we'll catch it at the _"good part_"" Sango whispered suppressing giggles as Ayame was peeking over her back as she set the alarm clock.

"I'll get those to bitches!" Rin yelled and aggressively pulled back her covers and tried to continue the dream. And all of us know that it is very hard to wake up and try to continue a dream from where you left off.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I am _sooooo _happy that we're engaged now!" Kikyo said happily. She was at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's _huge_ mansion.

They were up in Inuyasha room, he was at the computer on MySpace while Kikyo was laying on his bed.

"Yeah, me too." He said not paying that much attention.

"So, she would hire a wedding planner or should we do it ourselves."

"Uhh…the second one." He said still not paying much attention. He was now on a MySpace layout website. He was scrolling through all the possible layouts that he could choose from.

"Really? Oooohhh! What color should it be? How about pale yellow and white? Or lavender and white? Or the typical colors white and black." Kikyo asked him getting excited.

"Uhh…the first one." He said still not paying attention. He had just found the layout that he wanted, he copied the code, and now he's going to paste to his "_edit profile"_ section. _'I hope this layout goes good with the song that I have on my profile.'_

"What flavor cake?" Kikyo asked her arms now crossed over her chest. "Chocolate…vanilla…strawberry…or all three." She rose one of her eyebrows waiting for his answer.

"Uh…the first one." Inuyasha said. He was checking his profile now to see how is new layout turned out.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo said calmly.

T-Pain's song _"My girl got a girlfriend"_ started to play from Inuyasha's profile hoping that it would drown out Kikyo's talking.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo called trying to keep her anger under control.

Inuyasha started to hum to the song.

"INUYASHA!" Kikyo yelled if it was possible her eyes would have turned red and her ears would have steam coming out of them.

"What…" Inuyasha flatly.

"Aren't you even listening to me? Were you? I thought that you wanted to marry me. But, it looks like that I got my facts wrong! Don't you love me? Well…of course you do! I mean that's why you proposed to me! I for sure know that I love _you._ Can you please start acting like you proposed to me. We're supposed to get married at least in 2-3 months! Inuyasha, you need to start paying attention. You were the one that said that you didn't want a wedding planner! Or do you? Men are always like that! I hope that your not one of those men Inuyasha. I would expect that from like Miroku or Kouga, maybe even your brother. But, not you, Inuyasha. I knew you for 3…"

'_SHUT………UP!" _Inuyasha yelled in his mind as Kikyo continued to blab.

* * *

The plane ride home for Kagome was _not_ what she expected. She doesn't know how but most of her fans found out that she was riding that plane at that moment in first class. _'Note to self: Remind Eri to get a private jet next time!'_ Kagome thought to herself as her escort followed her with her luggage. Kagome saw a sign that read: **HIGURASHI** that an old man was holding up.

"Hey, I'm Higurashi…Kagome." Kagome greeted him. "Hello…beautiful…here's your _fabulous_ limo." The man said, he was homosexual, as Kagome could tell so she didn't mind that he called her _beautiful. _Plus, she liked compliments from here to there.

Kagome was sporting a black shirt that said in red bold letters: **iROCK**, **(AN: That's not a typo. It's supposed to be spelled like iPOD or iCARLY) **a light blue jeans mini skirt, red leggings, black and red Jordans, big hooped silver earrings, red and black bangles on both wrists, black eye liner and mascara, and clear shimmering lip gloss. Her hair was down with red highlights and cute star shaped silver barrette was holding back one side of her hair. She clutched her purse tighter with excitement as she entered the limo. _'I'm coming home!'_ she thought anxiously.

Mrs. Higurashi was crying onto Kikyo's shoulders. As she told her the good news. "I can't believe it!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. "Hopefully you guys's kids would come out with cute little doggie ears." She said as she light pulled Inuyasha's ears playfully. Inuyasha smiled to know that Mrs. Higurashi didn't mind him marrying her daughter. Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru was in the living room playing Souta's PlayStation 3.

"ooohhhh!" Souta said happy that there were people to play video games with him this time. "Where's the 4th controller?" he asked excitedly.

Sango, Rin, and Ayame came through the door with decorations. "What are _you_ guys doing here?" Kikyo asked gruffly.

"Didn't you tell her?" Rin asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Tell me/her what?" Kikyo and Inuyasha asked.

"Well…" Mrs .Higurashi sweat dropped. "I know that you and Kagome don't get along. And I wanted you to see her when she arrived."

"What?!" Kikyo exclaimed. Inuyasha's jaw just dropped.

"If I told you earlier. Then you wouldn't have come." Mrs. Higurashi said quickly.

"We're having a welcome back party for her!" Rin said happily. She then noticed Sesshomaru playing video games with Souta and the boys in the living room. _'ooohhh!'_ she thought happily and sat down in the living room.

The boys were playing a car racing game. In her head she silently cheered for Sesshomaru.

"When is she coming?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"She called me this morning. She said that her limo would get here around 5pm." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling.

Sango took out her dark blue SideKick and read the time. "It's 4:45." She said happily.

"Yay! We have 15 minutes to decorate." Ayame said. "That's enough time. We only had gotten some drinks, chips n' cookies…"

Souta's ears perked up as he heard Ayame talking about the party and the food choices. "Can we order some pizza, too?" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah." Mrs. Higurashi said she threw him the cordless phone. He caught it with ease, since he's on the Shikon Middle School baseball team

captain that is.

20 MINUTES LATER

Sango and Ayame were playing Jin with some cards, Rin was watching Miroku, Kouga, Souta, and Sesshomaru play video games (silently cheering for Sesshomaru of course), Mrs. Higurashi was straightening up Kagome's old room so that it would be perfect for her when she comes back, and Kikyo and Inuyasha were in the kitchen. Inuyasha's mind was wondering about stupid stuff while Kikyo was talking about the wedding.

'_I wonder what's heavier? A thousand donuts…or a thousand banana nut muffins?" _Inuyasha thought to himself. "Do you think that it'll be okay if I let Jakotsu be the one of the bridesmaids? I wonder how much I should have? What do you think Inuyasha?" Kikyo said and then asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was still trying to figure out which dessert was heavier as Kikyo was calling his name. "Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…" she called and then waved her manicured hand in his face.

_**DING! DOOOOONG!**_

"YAY!!!" Rin and Ayame squealed. Sango and Ayame got up from their card game. Mrs. Higurashi quickly walked downstairs and headed for the door.

She briefly looked through the peep whole and grinned. "She's here!" the mother exclaimed. She opened the door. And immediately hugged her daughter, tears in her eyes.

"KAGOME!!!" Sango, Rin, Ayame, Souta, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru exclaimed and ran towards her.

Kikyo and Inuyasha never left the kitchen. Inuyasha thought about going to greet Kagome but thought that it would be best to stay put as Kikyo blabbed about the wedding.

* * *

**Did you guys like?! I hope you did! Thanks for all the reviews that I got earlier. And make sure to review, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND MOST IMPORTANTLY REVIEW! Tell me if theres any misspelled words and grammer. Right now I'm going to look at my reviews and read YOUR stories and review them too. Since you guys reviewed my story!**

**Bye! **

**~Bronx4Life**


End file.
